Generally, a plurality of electronic devices is connected with various types of input/output (I/O) interfaces to exchange and share various kinds of data stored therein, for example, user data, contents, or applications. A technique for inputting and outputting data between electronic devices is applicable to heterogeneous electronic devices as well as homogeneous electronic devices. For example, data stored in the heterogeneous electronic devices can be transmitted and received, or shared through I/O interface between a smartphone and a laptop personal computer (PC), between a smartphone and a desktop PC, between a smartphone and a tablet PC, between a smartphone and an accessory, or between a smartphone and a home appliance.
As a communication standard related to data I/O between electronic devices, a universal serial bus (USB) may be used. An electronic device may include a USB connector as an I/O interface for inputting and outputting data based on the USB communication standard. The USB connector includes at least four pins, for example, a power pin (such as such as VBUS) for receiving a power of about 5V for USB connection from an external device (such as such as a host), a ground pin GND, and at least two data pins (such as such as D+, D−) for delivering data through signals having cross phases. The pins of the USB connector may be formed in a hole exposed on an outer surface of an electronic device so as to be physically coupled with a connector formed in an external device or with a cable for connection with the external device.
If at least a part of an I/O interface is formed to be connected with an external device through a hole exposed on an outer surface of an electronic device (such as, a USB connector), the electronic device can be designed to have a complicated exterior structure due to the interface hole and some circuits related to the I/O interface may be exposed to an external environment through the interface hole, resulting in a structure having limited safety against the external environment, for example, having vulnerabilities to water, dust, or other foreign substances. Moreover, users may experience the inconvenience of connecting an external device to fit for such a structure of the electronic device.
Meanwhile, the electronic device can input and output data through wireless communication protocols. When the electronic device inputs and outputs data using wireless communication protocols, data speed of an I/O interface may be limited or efficiency of an I/O efficiency may be degraded due to extra power consumption for continuously sensing radio frequency (RF) signals in a wireless communication circuit.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.